Puppet
by SultrySphynx
Summary: Non Con. Warning; read at own discretion, do not read if this triggers you. Dietrich takes advantage of Esther, he has a cruel mind and a cruel heart, what will he do to her?


Dietrich had Esther bound with his strings, he had caught her before she could reach the Pope. He looked on as she struggled in the grip of his strings, only exhausting herself with her efforts. His eyes moved to the tight dress she wore, it showed off her curves well, her soft plump lips looked enticing. He could feel himself growing hard at her fear and as the tears of frustration appeared in her eyes.

"You like useless struggles, Esther" he purred.

"What are you going to do!?" Esther yelled in frustration, she had no time for this shit. She had to save the world, reach the Pope, stop the Rosenkruez order, find her friends, end this madness. Who she thought was her best friend turned enemy was now looking at her in a way she was not familiar with, the look of sadistic lust.

She was at the mercy of a sadistic murderer, there were only empty ruins around her now and no one in sight to help her. She felt real fear now, especially as he only stood dead still smiling at her.

Esther felt herself being pushed to her knees, eye level with his crotch. She was about to speak, to yell at him to let her go, not that that would have done her any good. Her mouth was wide open in a comical O shape, she wanted so badly to close her mouth, only she couldn't. Tears streamed down her eyes, ruining the make up she wore, her bright blue eyes wide with fear. He wasn't going to take advantage of her, right? She watched in horror as he unzipped his pants, pulling out his dick. A tiny bit of clear liquid leaking from the top, the smell of a man who was aroused for too long.

"This is where you belong my little angel, praying, on your knees. Now you're going to take it in your mouth like a good little slut." Esther wanted to gag, pull away but found herself moving her head forward and taking him into her mouth against her will. The tip of his dick hit the back of her throat and she heard him moan as he grabbed her hair, now he was roughly forcing his dick down her throat. Her eyes and throat seemed to burn, she couldn't breathe, only managing to breathe through her nose. She was going to die, she could feel the drool collecting at the back of her throat and stream down her chin as he made her choke on his dick. "Fuck…. Good girl."

He pulled out for a few seconds, drool dripped from his dick as he pulled out of her mouth. He cruelly raised his hand and wiped her drool all over her face, enjoying her wince of disgust as he did so. He was no longer controlling her facial muscles now, deciding it would be cute for her to fight back, he wanted to break her.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her face into his balls, they were coated in her own saliva and were wet, cold. She sobbed and squirmed but he was not going to release her until she pleased him, or got bored of her. "Take them into that slutty mouth, or I am going to leave you here for someone to find you." He threatened her. She whined, kissing them, hearing his moan from above her. "Fuck, you're such a good little slut. You spend a lot of time on your knees, don't you?"

She whimpered as he held her face there, pulling her hair painfully to prompt her to kiss him where he wanted, her tear streaked face seemed to make him more cruel. He was enjoying the control, her humiliation as he directed her. "Lick it, lick my dick." She tried to pull her head away, pushing against his knees. "I can always MAKE you."

Esther felt her mouth open against her will, her tongue slid out and she found herself licking the tip of his head, listening to him moan above her. She was also aware of her hands, he was making her grab his buttocks, she screamed inside of her head for it to stop. ""Do you like my dick?" He asked her, slapping her across the face with his dick.

"Yes Master, I want to suck your cock. I am your dirty little nun.'' The words from her mouth were not meant, he was controlling her speech too, demonstrating his skills as he created his perverse assault on her. Her mouth was stretched open in a wide O again as he playfully poked his penis in and out of her vulnerable mouth. His breathing was becoming quick, he was close to his release.

She winced as he pulled her hair, trying to force his dick back into her mouth. "Open." She whined as he fucked her face again. His breathing was becoming ragged, his hands becoming more rough as they pulled on her hair, to her alarm one of his hands enclosed around her throat as her throat was already obstructed. She begun to panic, not being able to breathe properly and his grin told her that breathing was about to become much harder for her. "You're going to choke on it now, you're my little plaything. Ready? Let's see how long you can hold your breath for.'' He hadn't released her throat and pushed himself to the back of her throat, feeling satisfied when he felt her gag around him. Tears sprung and snot appeared from her nose as she tried desperately to move. He was so close now, the desperation in her eyes really turning him on.

"10…9….8…7….6….5.. Oh, god. Good girl.'' He pulled out and once again thick drool leaked from her mouth as she retched and struggled not to be sick. He stroked himself inches from her face, getting faster as his breathing became faster, he was so close to his orgasm. "You're going to open your mouth for me and I am going to come all over your face. You are mine Esther."

Her mouth was stretched into that humiliating O shape again, her whimpers and cries only caused her to drool uncontrollably as her mouth was frozen.

She choked as she felt her mouth filled with a warm liquid that tasted like bleach, the rest he squirted all over her face as she sobbed.


End file.
